Forbidden Love
by 77AnimeFreak77
Summary: Looks as though she despises him but deep inside she loves him.He never met her before,but when he does,she intrigues him because of the mysterious air around her.Will she give her life to evil to save him or will he go after her risking his? REVIEW!  D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings characters, Place and Language. However, I do own the characters not and never seen or heard before... espeacially Ethiriel. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Time**

_Blood… Everywhere… The water all red… The city filled with the pungent smell of death…_

_"Run, little one… Don't look back" A voice whispered. I opened my mouth to speak but only a squeak escaped. I realized I was not in control of my body and did not follow the voice's advice. _

_I looked back._

_A fire was being started from the inside of the castle... The smoke going out a window as a guard cries for help. People rushing from the castle out to the fields; neither happy nor sad looks on the faces only anger and hate. _

_My vision was furthering from the castle and into the village. Many on horses wanting to run and get away before the children had seen what was not meant to but they were too late. Black shadows crowded them from escape though many survived, they didn't care. Duties to destroy and burn, the ones running are only food and prey, which, they thought would be hunted later then eaten. _

_Really truly, they are savages and beasts. _

_The men tried holding them off but their blades merely toothpicks to be broken to two. Fires on torches' aren't even counted as threats. They could be erased and gone in seconds, out of sight, out of mind. They were too strong for ordinary villagers. Though they did not give up, fear had caught up in their minds and so did death. _

_The Orcs growled and started attacking. Though none gave up hope and faith, they were still out numbered. The men, women and children that did not manage to escape were not to be spared. Thus, leaving everything in dust and ashes nothing but a mere memory of what was to be a little, old village. _

_I managed to escape without a scratch but not the same to say about the real guardian of the horse whom was shot in the head with an arrow and fell of the horse during the villager's heroic battle. I was out of there but the battle to the end played in my head for I had entered the forest and hid._

_"Murderer" a voice whispered and my entire background of what was to be a scene, vanished leaving only me in a dark abyss. I started running only to find it of no use._

_I tried fighting back but no voice came out. I fell. Without any reason I started to cry but held back the tears, though I knew no one would see._

_ How wrong I was. _

_The scene kept playing over and over._

_People dying in the dirty hands of the Orcs. The houses set on fire. The children, women run as the men held them off though none managed to escape in time. They weren't strong enough. They couldn't hold them long enough for everyone. _

_"Why the tears, child?" the deep voice hissed. _

_"The death of the people… the people by Saruman."I said softly as a tear rolled down my cheek._

_"So, you remember?" The voice cackled._

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! I HAD DONE NO WRONG TO YOU!" I yelled._

_"Ah… you're wrong there." The voice corrected as a sinister laughed followed behind. "You were supposed to DIE!" The voice became louder and rougher with every word it said. "BUT YOU DIDN'T! INSTEAD YOU HAD TO RUN OFF!"_

_"SO WHAT IF I DIDN'T DIE? WHY WAS I TO DIE! A MERE SERVANT ESCAPED! " I yelled openly my voice ringing into the distance. _

_Suddenly, a hand-shaped cloud of smoke reached out to grab me. I stood and ran. As fast as I could, whichever direction I could. However, the hand followed. I tripped and tried to get back up. But I failed to do so, realizing it was too late. It was heading straight for me now. _

_"DIE!" the voice yelled out. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~_

-OOOOOO~~" I sat up, sweating and grasping for air.

"Ethiriel, are you alright?" A slight plumpish, brown haired, she-elf barged into my room. She came to my side and grabbed hold of my hand knowing it would help me knowing I had a friend near-by with the free hand she took a cloth out from her white apron and wiped my forehead. "What was it about?" she asked.

"Oh, M- Mary Ann… W-What did I- I do? W- Was my village re- really a- attacked because of m- me?" I stuttered remembering the deathly, terrifying scene.

"Oh, darling... Sauron and Saruman has been destroyed a few months ago… You knew that they were behind it all. What are you worrying about?" Mary Ann hugged me rubbing my back to sooth me.

"But… my dreams are still here, Mary Ann. They have not left me. Why?" I questioned.

"Maybe your questions will be answered due time, Ethiriel."

"Mary Ann you said it yourself… everything happens for a reason…"

"Yes but is all answered due time, my dear…" she sighed. "Like how your mother chose me to be your guardian and guardian I shall be." She said as she stood up.

"But Mary Ann it is like how my mother must have chosen you as a guardian for a reason… my dreams remains for a reason as well…" I said.

"I don't know her reasons and all but I do know one thing…" she paused.

"And what is that, Mary Ann?"

"You have chores to do…" She smiled at herself with pride. I looked outside, surprised to see dawn just breaking in. I looked back at her and rolled my eyes. She laughed and walked out. I did my morning routine and entered the dining room only to be greeted by familiar faces sitting at the table, eating.

"ETHIRIEL!" The children yelled out.

"Good morning." I smiled to them and walked into the kitchen. "Mary Ann?"

"Yes, my dear. What is it?" she said running around the kitchen grabbing spices and ingredients.

"I've finished my morning chores… Do you need help with anything?" I said, praying for chance to go to the village.

"Oh, yes!" She yelled in joy. "She grabbed a list and gave it to me. "Mind doing a bit of grocery shopping?" She asked looking a little relieved.

"Not at all, Mary Ann." I smiled and thanked Eru in my head.

"Good. Now off to the market you go." She shooed me out of the kitchen. I walked out and continued walking looking at the list only to have someone yell my name. I looked up and found a little she-elf with long black hair reaching her back wearing a beautiful blue dress sewn by Mary Ann running towards me.

"What is it, Luna?" I asked as I knelt down to her level.

"Are you going to the market?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Can you drop me off at Madam Adanessa's?" she said with eager.

"I repeat my question. Why?"

"Didn't you hear she's allowing me to be her apprentice?" She said with pride.

"Oh, really? Does Mary Ann know about this?" I asked, knowing this small she-elf.

"Yep… I already asked Madam Mary Ann about this she said yes." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright then, come on." I said getting from my position to the door. She happily skipped beside me.

"Good morning, Ethiriel… Luna." She smiled brightly and bent to her level. "Go to the back, I'm teaching you pottery today." Luna gave a glance to me.

"Well, go! You don't want to disappoint your new mentor." I said. She smiled and ran to the back. "I appreciate you making her your apprentice and all. I've never seen her so happy." I smiled at Madam Adanessa.

"The child has skills… She truly does… a pity she's an orphan…" She sighed.

"Well, I best be off Madam Adanessa, Mary Ann expects the grocery home before dinner." I smiled. She laughed.

"Alright. Good day child." She said as I walked out.

I had finished Mary Ann's shopping list and still had time to spare. 'Yes!' I thought and went to my one favorite stall. The book stall.

"Hello, Aesuithiel?" I called out as I walked in. It was filled with books, books and more books. It was like a library only much dustier and the books were all in tidy stacks instead of shelves. All of a sudden a brown haired she-elf popped out behind a table and scared my soul out of my body.

"Hello, Ethiriel." She greeted.

"AESTUITHIEL! Never do that again!" I warned her.

"Sorry… sorry… hehe" She apologized. "What can I do you for today?" She asked back to her cheery-self.

"Any new books I can borrow?" I asked, looking behind her from stack to stack.

"Umm… Hmmm…" She thought out loud. "Let's see… AH-HA!" She yelled then disappeared.

Not long after I got bored waiting for her and walked inside to look at other books. In a pile of messy old books, I found one that caught my eye; it was about magic and war. The story held meaning and purpose for creatures like us to stay alive.

Suddenly, I heard a group of girls sighing and squealing outside. I found Aesuithiel outside as well. I put the book on top a stack of books then walked out wondering what all the commotion was about. Oh… I should have known…

Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.

I simply walked back into the stall and tried to ignore his princely presence.

"Ethiriel, don't you want to see the Prince? The handsome looking… Prince?" she sighed.

"You're drooling…" I stated. She quickly took out a handkerchief and wiped her mouth. I laughed softly to myself and shook my head at my dear friend's reaction.

"Why don't you want to see the prince?" She asked once more. Not taking her eyes off him.

"I'm not interested in him…" I said plainly and picked up the book I was once reading.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep…" I stated and also lied.

Who wouldn't be in love with a man who is a prince went to war to save Middle-Earth and looks handsome? The reason I lied was because there are a lot of maidens prettier than me who are after him and if I irritate him like them I would just be another fan in his eyes. So, I like to keep my calm and not go mad over him when he IS around.

"H- Hello, your h-highness…" Aesuithiel stuttered.

'He's here! Now?' I thought as I almost dropped the book. Almost.

"Aesuithiel has the book I ordered arrived yet?" he asked.

"Oh, yes… Please hold on a second your highness…" she giggled and walked over to my area. I rolled my eyes inwardly. "Hmmm… where could it be?" she wondered.

I looked at the cover… 'This may be the one…' I thought. 'Well, might as well try…' "Hey, Aesuithiel…"

"Hmm…?" she asked, still looking for the book.

"Is this the book?" I showed it to her. She stood up and adjusted her spectacles.

"Why yes… it is… where'd you find it?"

"I was reading it…" I stated.

"Oh… thanks, Ethiriel…" she gave a goofy smile and walked back to the prince.

"Here you go your highness…" She bowed.

"Thank you, Aesuithiel…" He thanked. She blushed

"Don't thank me it was my friend who found it, milord." She stated. I turned and look to her. She had that evil twinkle in her eye as she looked at my direction.

He turned following her gaze and walked towards me. I started to panic. 'Will he find out? I can't spill anything about mother or my dreams.' I thought. He finally stopped a few inches in front of me. I quickly bowed.

"You must be Aesuithiel's friend… I am-"

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood… yes, I know, your highness" I said trying not to use the bored tone as I got up from the bow.

"So, you've heard of me?" He asked, probably thinking I was from another land.

"I have, milord. I live in this village." I stated as I got back up.

"That's strange. How come I've never seen you before?" He questioned.

"I only come to the village when needed, your highness."I said, keeping my answers simple.

"I see… well, Thank you," He paused.

"E-Ethiriel, your highness." I stuttered.

"Last name?" He questioned.

"I don't have a last name your highness…" I lied.

"Where do you live then, Ethiriel?"

"Mary Ann's orphanage, your highness." I stated.

"Oh, my apologies…" There it was.

"Nobody to apologize to, milord." I stated. Then I saw a book about cooking. My eyes widened.

"Bu-"I cut him off.

"Please excuse me but I have something urgent to do." I said. I quickly passed him not expecting a reply. I grabbed the groceries Mary Ann was needing.

"Ethiriel, what about your book?" Aesuithiel asked. I forced a smile.

"I'll come by another day, Aesuithiel. I have to pick up Luna and get home. Goodbye." I quickly said and ran out. 'How could I have forgotten the time? Mary Ann is going to murder me!'

After taking Luna home, we found Mary Ann at the front door waiting for us. "Dear, Eru…Save me." I mumbled. Dinner was quiet except for the children's little whisper. Other than that, quiet.

"Oh, Eru! Ethiriel do you even know I had dinner to cook. Children to feed… include yourself!" She yelled at me in my room out of the children's ears after dinner.

"I know and I'm really sorry, Mary Ann. I didn't mean to, it's just the prince-"Before I could finish. She cut me off.

"The prince? In the village today?" She said out-loud in a worried tone.

"Yes, what's wrong, Mary Ann?" I asked. She sighed.

"It's nothing, dear. And don't come back so late next time." She said walking to the door. "Dinner needs to be cooked and-"

"He talked to me." I said, cutting her off this time. She turned and looked at me, eyes widened slightly. "I thought you… should know." I mumbled at the last part.

"Oh, dear… Not yet. So, that's why." She mumbled. Hands rubbing either side of her head.

"Is something wrong, Mary Ann?" I asked starting to panic.

"Ethiriel, how many days till' we celebrate your birthday?" She requested.

"5 days from now… It's on the 18th… What's going on Mary Ann?" I asked again.

"Oh, oh dearly me!" She started laughing but I could feel the tension coming out from the laugh. "It's just me talking gibberish, dear. Nothing to worry about." She smiled me a forced smile and walked to the door with haste. I sighed.

'I've never seen her like this before…' I thought as I plopped onto the bed.

Suddenly, Mary Ann popped her head back in. I sat up. "Yes, Mary Ann?"

"Dear, I'll be heading off to the palace tomorrow." She smiled another forced smile.

"Whatever for, Mary Ann?" I was shocked by the new news.

"That's my business. Now, I want you to take care of the children while I'm gone."

"Alright, Mary Ann." I nodded in agreement and she left just like that. I fell back onto the bed.

'What are you going to do, Mary Ann?' I thought for the last time that night as Mary Ann's words this morning rang in my head , _All answers will be answered due time…_

And sleep overtook me.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: This story is dedicated to PinkMartini! ^^ This is my first fanfic, I BEG you people to PLEASE review this. Constructive critiscism is accepted. Please! I need it! I know this isn't the best but I'll try harder! Thank you.**

**REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
